Hard To Get
by ayyotslaurenx3
Summary: Brooke Davis. One Tree Hill is her hometown. She never left. Still has her fashion company. Friends. Everything. But not love. She goes out one night hoping for a great one night stand but he ends up fallling in love with her. What happens with her game?
1. One Night Stand

Brooke played with the straw between her lips. "..when he lost the-" Brooke cut off the dark haired boy sitting next to her. "I'm sorry uh.. Oliver. I need to go to the bathroom. See you around?" She faked her signature smile and walked off. "Its.. Owen" He mumbled under his breath. Brooke skipped off and "out" of the club. She went to the bathroom. If she knew one thing about guys like him it's that after a hard rejection they leave out of embarrassment. And her plan worked. After she saw him leave, she reapplied her lipstick and skipped out of the Tric bathroom.

Brooke's eyes wandered around the crowded room. Brooke Penelope Davis had all eyes drawn to her when she wanted them. She needed her next victim. One that wouldn't bore her with his life story. One full of lust. Love wasn't an option she was allowing.

Her eyes fixed on one blond boy. She licked her cherry red lips as they stared each other down. _Eye sex. Perfect._ She thought with a grin. Her eyes looked a way and met with someone else. She was teasing her prey. It was her game. And rule number one in Brooke Davis game, you play by her rules or you don't get to play at all.

She skipped off to the bar and crossed her legs on the stool. Her hand rested at the very end of her mini dress. She lost sight of where he was. Her lips switched to a frown until she felt the chair next to her move. A smile played on her lips, but she didn't turn. She spied him staring at her, out of the corner of her eye. Why wasn't he speaking? She let out a low growl. Apparently she had to make it more clear enough to him that this was her game they were playing. She turned and let her hand rest on her collar bone. "Umm Chase?" She grinned at the bartender. "Dirty Martini." She batted her eyes. "Very dirty." She winked and let her hand run across the top of her dress.

After touching herself innocently for a few minutes, she heard him speak. "So, do you have a name?" his hot breath mumbled in her ear. His voice was rough and sexy. "Grace" She lied. And god she must have been an amazing liar for every guy to believe her. And he seemed to too. "Grace..." He nodded smiling at her. She wanted to rip his clothes off and have hot sex on the bar right here. "I'm Lucas." Brooke smirked and nodded. She slid the straw between her lips and sucked through it. "Mmm… So uh, how far away do you live?" Rule Number two, She never let them know where she live or she wouldn't be able to get rid of them..

Barging through the door her legs swung around his and her mouth opened in a gasp as his lips kissed her chest. His fingers, expertly, tore her dress from her body. "Oh god Luke" She moaned when he sucked her neck. She threw his shirt over his head as they stumbled to the bedroom. He threw her up on the wall and roughly unclasped her bra. _No underwear. Good thinking. _Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he sucked her nipple, her fingers tangling through his hair. "Uh ummm.. Fuck Lucas" She grunted in pleasure.

They found their way to bed within minutes, roughly attaching to each other. She found her way to his belt buckle and undid it as she kissed him. The kiss was rough and hard. Just how she liked it.

Brooke finally got his clothes off, catching up to where he got her. He had been playing with her tits while she had been doing that. She was so wrapped up in pleasure she gasped when he stopped. "No. I tell you when to stop" She roughly grabbed his hair. He shook his head and kissed to her stomach. She got angry. "Listen.. This is my game.. We play my way" She growled and moved to where she was on top of him. She got right down to where his hard member stuck up. She grinned and massaged it with her hands. Squeezing and massaging is what sent his grunts flying "Grace.. Fuck Gracey suck it!" He yelled at her. She shook her head. Instead, she stopped and began furiously fingering her clit. "Uhh mmmm.. yeah fuck" She stuck two fingers in her and played with her tits. This being his punishment for not doing it her way. Suddenly she felt a jolt through her. Her fingers were replaced. She yelled and grabbed her tits. Her hoarse voice calling him "Lucas! Oh! FUCK!" She let out. Her pressed his finger on her clit as he sucked away. Her hands pulling his hair out as her heart raced, made her reach her climax. She rode the waves of her climax as he ate her out. She grabbed her tits and sighed. "Mmmm Lucas" She whispered. He kissed up her body. She owed him. Her kisses led down his body all the way to his cock. She took him in her mouth and sucked him away. She licked the tip and took him whole in her mouth. She massaged his balls and squeezed the part of his cock she couldn't reach. "You like that?" She whispered after pulling away. She went back to sucking him and moaned, the vibration going through his body. She started sucking harder and faster causing him to moan. Finally, he showed he was about to explode. She pulled him out and placed his cock in front of her face and he came all over her mouth and tits. She gave him a naughty grin and she cleaned herself up. "Tired yet?" She asked.

He shook his head and kissed her again.

They laid and kissed for a few minutes before Brooke's horny urges took over and she laid him down. Getting on her knees, she sat on his lap right above his dick. "Think your ready for my pussy?" she whispered, grinding down on him. His dick poking her ass. Lucas nodded to her and she positioned herself hovering right over his cock. "Ready or not" She slammed on him and moaned. She started to ride him. One hand grabbed her tit and the other pulled her hair out of her face. "Ohh hmm.." She cried out as she hit her climax and they came together. She collapsed down next to him grinning. "Lucas." She moaned and kissed him. "Grace your beautiful." He mumbled in her ear after their long kiss. She ignored it, closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep. _Just like with all of them_.


	2. Web of Lies

Brooke's eyes fluttered open. Alone. Perfect escape time. She thought. She searched around for her dress. "Fuck" she mumbled remembering where he took it off in the hallway. After slipping her panties and bra on, she slid into the hallway. He was nowhere to be seen. So, she slipped on the dress and went on a hunt for her shoes. She smiled as she reached the front door, only to be caught. "Hey" She heard him say as she quickly flipped. Her sex hair was everywhere, and her voice was rough. "Hey uh, I have to get into work. I'm so late." She lied with her fake smile. "Yeah, that's cool. Could I... have your number?" He shrugged. She nodded. "Of course." She bounced to her purse and pulled out a little notepad and pen. She wrote a fake number and handed it to him. "Call anytime" She put away her stuff and slipped her strappy heels on. "See yea" She lied again as she walked out.

Brooke fumbled through her purse to find her phone as it rung away. She jogged out and down to the parking lot. "Fuck" She whispered. Her car wasn't there. She pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey, Evan pick me up at the corner of Exchange please." She sighed as she walked. She slammed her phone shut after her harsh words. After walking about a mile she sat on the side of the road until a limo pulled up. She jumped in the back. "You have my clothes?" She asked after shutting the door. "Yes, Mrs. Davis" He handed them back. "Evan I'm sorry I'm in such a bad mood but my head is killing me." She frowned. She usually wasn't a bitch. "Yes, Mrs. Davis I brought some asprin just in case." He handed it back with a Deer Park water bottle. "Oh my god, thank you!" She grinned.

It had been three days since she hooked up with anybody. The last guy, _Lucas_, left her wanting only him. She didn't want him to do that to her so tonight, she decided, she'd go out and find another guy. It was around 4pm and her store was filled with at least 20 people including her and Millie. "Okay Millie I'm going to go grab us some lunch. Is Arbys okay?" She asked. She didn't look up once from her phone as she opened the front door and Millie called out yes. She dead stopped when she saw who was across the street on the bench. She jumped up and hid behind a car. She dialed Millie's number. "Look out the door. That guy on the bench! That's him!" She said in whisperish voice. It was loud but in a whisper tone. "What the hell is he doing? Stalking me?" She peaked through the window of the car. "Maybe you should go talk to him." Brooke gasped at what the other line said. "What?! No! Are you crazy? I can't see him!"

"Why not?" Millie asked. "Because.. well.." She froze and saw a girl come up and kiss him on the lips. She stared, blankly. "I have to go" She hit end and stood up. She straightened her pencil skirt and walked across the street. "Umm hey you" She pointed to Lucas. Her eyes drifted to the blond next to him. "Hi, I'm Br-Grace." She bit her lip. "Grace Simmons." She lied.

"Oh yeah, this is my friend Grace. Uh Grace this is my friend Lindsey." He looked away awkwardly. "Oh my god, you look just like Brooke Davis. She's my favorite designer!" She announced chipper. Brooke laughed, "Yeah, I uh.. get that a lot" She grinned. "Oh um babe I have to get going. Ill see you tomorrow night? Kay?" Lindsey grinned kissing him long and deep. Brooke felt a hint of jealousy go threw her but it went away. Lindsey walked off and Brooke looked down at Lucas. "So you have a girlfriend and you slept with me?" She hit his arm. "Pig" Lucas shook his head. "No. That's my book editor. I just brought her here to make you jealous **Brooke**." _How the fuck did he know my name??_


End file.
